The Crash is a Heaven (For a Sinner Like Me)
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha makes the mistake of asking Loki to bring in another partner into their bedroom activities, but the results make it well worth it. PWP, Loki/Natasha/Thor.


It wasn't that things with Loki were boring. Hell, there was nothing about Loki that was boring if Natasha was honest with herself. He kept her on her toes by keeping her guessing, challenged her intellectually, even managed to surprise her on occasion one way or another, and when it came to sex? The demigod was one hell of a lover. And in all fairness she probably shouldn't have brought anything up. She knew that Thor was a sore point with his adopted brother, and the black-haired man had gone stiff as a board when Nat had brought up the thunderer.

"You want _what_?" He hissed, pulling away from her with a low whine from Natasha. He'd just been about to push into her after having kept her on the brink of an orgasm for the past, oh, three hours or so, and she knew better than to bring Thor into anything but she was just looking for a way under the other man's skin . . . and laying hints at something she'd been considering for some time. Not that she'd ever intended to say a thing, and certainly not like this.

"Nothing-Loki, forget I said it," She gasped, pulling at the rope they both knew she could get out of in a moment if she wanted. She didn't want to, not yet at least. Her hips bucked up towards his but he moved even further away with a whine from Natasha.

"Why would you bring Thor into this? Do you want him as your bed partner?" His eyes flashed with the smallest trace of insecurity, which she only saw when the other man was brought up, as if he never considered second guessing himself until then. She envied his nearly impenetrable confidence.

"No-I was just trying to wind you up. I promise, it was no more than playful banter. Please, my king." She was never as big of a fan of the pleading servant as Loki seemed to be, though that never surprised her, but as it was his favorite she hoped it would at least get his mind back in its proper place. She looked up at him through her lashes, teeth biting at her bottom lip as she tried to draw him back in but he only shook his head and walked out. Wait. No, that was not acceptable. No one walked out on her!

"Loki, come on!" She started to fumble with the ropes and in a couple moments they'd loosened enough so she could slip her wrists and hands through. She caught up with Loki before he'd gone too far, unashamed at being naked. Steve and Tony had gone out on a date and the others were already involved in their own missions or else work. It had been the perfect time for Natasha and Loki to sneak off for some extra alone time, at least until Nat had committed cardinal sin number one: thou shalt not mention thine lover's older brother.

"No. I'll leave you to think of my brother in between your legs instead of me," he growled as he yanked his arm back away from where she'd grabbed him.

"Loki that's not what I'm looking for!" But he was already too far gone to listen to her and she very nearly jumped when he slammed the door behind him. Well, that was likely the end of their arrangement. Pity; he was really great in bed and . . . well, she'd enjoyed the few real talks they'd been able to have. Past all the daddy issues and whining he was a good guy.

God she was going soft.

* * *

"Loki, what's going on here?" Nat asked, her eyes going wide as she saw the two brothers in front of her. Thor looked equally out of sorts, though Loki's smile was sinister and, well, exciting. New. She'd never seen him looking so self-satisfied or thrilled of what he seemed to know was happening. She only wished she could share in the enthusiasm. He stepped over to her to bend low and whisper in her ear: "You did wish to add my brother into our bedroom activities, did you not?"

A small shiver ran up Natasha's spine. Oh. Well, then, she wasn't about to complain about that. Her own lips spread into a small smile as her eyes greedily took in Thor's form. This was going to be excellent. Now Thor looked doubly uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot as he looked to his brother, then to Natasha.

"I do not wish to be in the dark as well, Loki. Tell me what your schemes are for myself and the Lady Natasha?"

"Why, brother I think it has been too long since we've had a proper tribute is all." Loki said, sounding innocent. "I think the mortals have forgotten the old ways, how we treated to feasts and the finest company the Midgards could provide. So." In a snap of his fingers Natasha was on the bed, her hands tied above her head in the same familiar knot and rope that Loki had used before, and beside her stood a plethora of fruits and a jar of honey. What was more she wasn't wearing a scrap of clothing and Thor's eyes went wide as he took her in. "I thought I might provide some entertainment for the evening."

Thor's hand was wrapped around Loki's neck faster than one could imagine and he was growling in his brother's face: "How dare you assume the Lady Natasha is willing to partake in something like this? You should be ashamed of yourself-."

"Thor, I asked him to," Nat finally managed to get out. This stopped the demigod, who once again looked perplexed. "Don't hurt him, Thor, not when he's worked so hard to do this. I really do want this, I promise." She shifted her body, knowing it would draw his attention to her hips and smooth legs as she stretched out in front of his eyes. It seemed to do the trick and the next moment Loki was released, rubbing his throat and snorting at his brother's reaction as he clapped him on the back.

"Would I ever disappoint you, brother?"

"Perhaps that is a discussion for another day," Thor muttered though he hadn't taken his eyes off of Natasha. Around the edges of his vision Nat could see jealousy spring up in Loki's face and he murmured what Nat could only assume to be ground rules in his brother's ear. The first time Natasha had suggested bringing a third partner to bed they'd gone over them in length, and it was nice to see, she supposed, that he remembered. Once Thor had agreed Loki began to slowly, artfully remove his clothing, making a real show of it though Natasha was as impatient as the other brother, who all but ripped off his own clothes. Nat didn't miss Loki rolling his eyes at the blond man's excitement. Well, there was something to be said about enthusiasm.

Once they were in a similar state of undress as Nat it was Loki who took the reins, picking up the pot of honey and grinning as he dragged a small rivulet of the sticky substance from the bottom of Natasha's breasts to her navel. The sensation, and chill, of the honey made Nat's skin break out in goosebumps but it was Thor's lips following it down, the scratch of his beard against her soft skin, that made her gasp and arch into it. Her hands tightened around the ropes that kept them, straining, as Loki repeated the process several times over, swirling the syrup around Natasha's breasts, then going lower so that Thor's tongue was inches away from her entrance and she was on the verge of pleading for some attention. Loki, meanwhile, dragged one of the cold tips of the fruit down her skin, from her shoulders all the way to her palms, and the heat of his breath that followed closely behind made for a lovely change. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she forced herself not to beg for more. There were many things Natasha would do, but beg was not one of them. Loki bit into the strawberry and grinned at the flavor before painting Nat's body with its juice. Thor lapped that up, too, humming his approval as Nat moaned his name. Loki's lips on hers cut it off in a heartbeat, except he didn't just kiss her he devoured her. Tasting of strawberries and jealousy he claimed her lips as his own, tongue invading her mouth until she could hardly breathe. As they worked she felt Thor pull away from her body and whisper very quietly for her not to move. Loki grinned as he pulled away and Nat had the faintest of glances at a golden goblet that looked very much out of this world before a warm liquid was poured into her navel and she bit back a shriek of surprise.

"Thor." The demigod's name was broken down into more syllables than it should have been as she whined and tried to keep her body still. The pair looked at her with hooded eyes, Loki's smile drawn in a self-satisfied smirk while Thor was just pleased at the reaction.

"Remember, don't move." The thunderer's voice was soft as he lowered his mouth and started to drink what must have been wine by the red hue from her body. Nat's nails dug into her palms, sure she would draw blood, and then because he seemed to enjoy making her life more difficult Loki dipped one finger between her thighs and pressed slowly, teasingly, into her. She whimpered, wanting to slam her eyes shut to force herself to calm down but unable to look away as the two brothers worked in tandem, Thor kissing his way around her midsection, biting here and there on her skin, as Loki began to work her open first with one finger, then two, then three. After the third he pulled his fingers from her and sucked on them himself, grinning.

"How sweet this one is, as though she was honey herself. Brother you must try her." Loki murmured. Thor was all too happy to oblige, and as his tongue set to mapping out her core Natasha writhed beneath him until his hands found her hips and moved down to cup her ass, tipping her up so he could get a better angle. Her legs wrapped around his head to cement him there, unable to help herself, and the god's laugh rippled through his body and into Nat's, only driving her more crazy.

Eyes wide and pleading she looked to Loki, who was stroking himself at the image of watching his brother's face between Nat's thighs. "Loki." Her voice cracked for a moment as Thor hit a particularly sweet spot, "My lord, let me please you." She said, falling back on their old game as she looked from the cock in his hands back up to him and licking her lips so he got the message.

Loki wasn't about to argue, situating himself closer so that all Nat had to do was open her lips and his cock was already there, filling her mouth as he pushed himself slowly into her. She forced herself to calm down, to breathe through her nose as her training kicked in, and before long his cock was completely seated in her. It was no easy feat, either, but as he started to pull out then thrust back in she grew used to it, and set to using her own tongue to drive him mad as his brother reciprocated the favor on her.

It wasn't long before she found her own orgasm and had to pull away from Loki as the scream was ripped from her throat and passed through gritted teeth. Thor grinned as he looked up, chin wet with her come, and she shuddered at the image, doing her best to take a mental picture so she'd never forget it. Boneless, Nat just laid there for a moment, watching as the two Asgardians locked eyes, seeming to pass a message between them. The ropes tying Nat's hands above her head disappeared, as did the spread of wine, fruit, and honey to be replaced with a bottle of lube. Nat shivered. Oh good, they were finally getting to the good part. As she sat up Loki stood straight and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. Thor, meanwhile, had stood as well and was lubing up his own cock, watching as his brother pressed at Nat's entrance. The red-headed woman shivered and gazed up at him in anticipation, one of her hands lazily squeezing her own breast. His name left her lips, laced with a moan of pleasure, as he slowly seated himself within her, pausing for effect once she sheathed him entirely. Nat could hardly wait before she started writhing against him, locking her legs around his hips to try and gain a little more control on the situation, but it seemed that was exactly what he was waiting for. Once she was firmly secured he hoisted her up into his arms, holding her tight against his body. Behind, she could hear Thor moving closer and it wasn't long before the bulk of his body was pressed up against her back. She shivered, feeling one of his fingers, already wet with lube, at her ass.

"Natasha," Loki's breath was hot against her ear as Thor worked a finger inside of her. The combination nearly made her come right then and there. "You can have both of us at the same time if you beg for it. If you don't, you won't get a thing." He bit on her earlobe and Nat bit down on her lip. Oh no. Hell no, she wasn't going to-.

Thor pressed a second finger inside of her, scissoring them to work her open further and as she looked back quickly her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Oh, hell. She wanted that.

Loki began to lift and lower her on his own cock, at his own pace, as Thor continued to help her get ready. She could only imagine what it would feel like to have them both and her whimpers turned into murmured "please"s mixed with Loki's name, over and over again.

"Ah, ah, beg prettily for me now tiresome mortal," he teased, finding a soft spot on her throat and sucking hard at it. Thor added a third finger, making Nat's back arch, her breasts pushed hard against Loki's chest.

"God, please Loki, Thor, my lords, please, please, please fuck me." She begged, each word coming out in a pant, hating herself for it. For a moment. That must have been the word Thor was waiting for, and his fingers left her for a moment before she felt the tip of his cock and slowly, finally, he pushed into her. Loki and Nat stilled, the latter whining and forcing herself to relax as much as she could, as Thor pushed himself inch by inch until his hips met her skin and Nat thought she might pass out. Loki, too, was panting hard, able to feel the other man's cock in Nat, and the the three of them stood there for a minute or two just getting used to the feeling. The two men's arms shifted so that they supported her entirely between them, and alternated between pushing into her and pulling out. Nat's head was in the clouds, so high on the pleasure of having them both that she kept begging for them to go faster, to keep going and never stop. Her head lolled forward to take Loki's lips with hers as Thor bit at her shoulder, and suddenly in a whirl of colors and sound she came. Her entire body clenched up around the pair, forcing them to meet their own orgasms as well, and Nat shuddered at the feeling of being so entirely full it was practically sinful. Then again, she was with the gods so there was no possible way it could be a sin, right? The smallest of hysterical laughs worked its way up her throat at the thought, though neither man seemed to make note of it, panting and struggling to stay standing. It was Thor who pulled out first, leaving Nat gasping and gaping open as the blond retreated to the bathroom and returned back with warm washcloths for the three of them, while Loki led Nat over to the bed. Together, the gods cleaned her up as best they could, Loki humming in pleasure at seeing his marks on her neck while Thor seemed to be in a daze. Nat leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, then looked over to Loki to whisper the smallest of thank-yous against his lips. He just smiled and stroked her hair in what had to be the most genuine affection he'd ever shown her.

"Anything to make my mortal happy."

She'd have punched him if she had the strength to lift herself from the bed, but instead nestled down between the two gods, sure she'd never find a happier place to be on the planet.

* * *

A/N: Holy porno! I hope you enjoyed it; as ever the characters don't belong to me but to Marvel, and the title comes from the song "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine


End file.
